The Rebellion
The Rebellion, or sometimes 'The Resistance', are a collective of ponies who resist The Seventh Sanctum's occupation of Canterlot and it's surrounding area. Mostly made up of members of the Equestrian Army '''and royal guards who survived the battle of Canterlot by retreating into the cave network below, actually the outer reaches of the long forgotton science facility, Equestria Laboratories. Some civilians also joined the rebelion either because they shared a common goal, to drive 'the Sanctum 'out of Equestria, or forcibly, for example, one member, '''Aperture was needed as a tactician once he had been saved, so was forcibly recruited. The rebellion was a formidible size, but nowhere near the 10,000 strong of the Sanctum, so used strategy and guerrilla warfare to outsmart the hoard. Pre-Uprising The rebellion was founded long before the Sanctum's attack on Canterlot, as a secret task force preparing 'in case of an emergency'. At first vey few knew about it, but as time passed it became common knowlage to most of The Equestrian Army, and The Royal Guards. Many books with useful spells were aquired, as well as a considerable arsenal of weaponary. The emergency reared it's head in the form of an attack on Canterlot by The Seventh Sanctum. The cave network was already at full readiness for defence, and most guards fell back there after it became apparant that canterlot was lost, as well as civilians fleeing the impending disaster. War in Canterlot War would be an overstatement, [[the Seventh Sanctum |'the Seventh Sanctum '''were]] so precice and unified in their attack that much of the battle was won before it even began. The pegasus shock troops flew into Canterlot under the cover of darkness, by the time the guards realised what was happening, they were already too close to shield the city against. '''The Sanctum struck the castle with force', destroying maisonary with a kind of crude projectile weapon mounted on their hooves. The resistance did not have time to arm themselves. The more inteligent ponies fled to a more easily defendable location, whilst the others stalled the foes with the ultimate sacrifice, and a few were captured alive.' They would instead, find themselves in a hell beyond imagining, in the the torture cells of the Sanctums headquaters.' All the royal guard who survived were intergrated into the rebellion, though Canterlot was lost, they were going to take it back, and drive out the Sanctum for good. The resistance had many leading members, to ensure the a sole leader never became a huge target, but this led to some degree of argument and insubordination, mostly between Bowdler and Lightning, down to their polar opposite strategies, Bowdler wanting small precice strikes, and Lightning wanting full scale battles for each strategic point. The members of the rebellion disperced after the Sanctum attacked their HQ, but waited in hiding for a sign to resume the attack. The sign eventualy came when Delta Squad destroyed The Seventh Sanctum's '''floating city, Discordia, cutting off their reinforcements. Later Actions The rebellion utilised short sharp attacks on important Sanctum controled areas, the most notable task force being '''Delta Squad, made up of Aperture, Zayelx, Kestrel, and Commanded by Lightning Hooves, later accompanied by Commander Bowdler and Matrix. Delta squad used small scale attacks to break the Sanctum's hold, and were eventually the first to re-discover Equestria Laboratories, and used it's technology as a weapon against the Sanctum. The scale of the squads actions escalated rapidly as the story of Aperture progresses, and once they are joined by the resistances leaders, they become the core of it's body. Known Members Commander Bowdler Captain Zayelx ' 'Aperture Kestrel Lieutenent Dasher Commander Lightning Hooves Matrix Nurse Hope Category:Pegasus Category:Earth Pony Category:Unicorn